Saving Carol Lockwood
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline goes for a walk instead of going to the Salvatore house. This is a good thing because she saves Tyler's mom from being killed by Klaus. Happy mother's day to all mom's.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Saving Carol Lockwood **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Carol Lockwood, Stefan, and Klaus**

**Summary: Caroline goes for a walk instead of going to the Salvatore house. This is a good thing because she saves Tyler's mom from being killed by Klaus. Happy mother's day to all mom's.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if i did Carol would have never died. **

**AN2: This is for all the mothers out there happy Mother's day**

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline knew she should be at Stefan's, but for some reason she was walking through the town square area. She was hoping that everything went okay and she would be seeing Tyler soon. She hoped that Klaus was put in Rebekah's body and they would be free of the original hybrid forever.

She stopped walking when she heard voices coming from nearby. The town's winter celebration had already broken up and the families had gone home. She recognized the voices right off as Tyler's mom and Klaus.

She had no idea why Klaus was near Carol, he should be in his sister's body right now. She also didn't know why Carol was here alone. What in the hell had Tyler been thinking not taking his mom home before this went down tonight. Carol would be an easy target because she'd seen the drinks she'd been having.

Caroline picked up one of the metal stakes that was holding up a tent and took off at full speed. She couldn't stand by and not do something to save Carol. She was her boyfriend's mom, an ally in the battle that was going on, and she'd risked her life once to keep her safe.

She had gotten stuff together for Tyler and her to escape Mystic Falls, but that hadn't gone as planned. She sometimes still wished that Tyler and she could have left together. She already hated Haley and she knew that Carol hated the she-wolf. She had brunch twice a week with Carol so she knew a few things that Tyler didn't.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Klaus was covered in the blood of his hybrids. He was standing in front of Carol ready for his revenge on Tyler. It was really poetic because without Carol, Tyler had no one. He told Carol just that and that Tyler was all she had. He had decided what he was going to do to punish Tyler for what he had done to him.

It wasn't going to be killing him. That would be too easy. Klaus wanted him to suffer just as much as he was now. He had taken his family away from him, he would do the same. He was regretting every single day making Tyler a hybrid. He was becoming the thorn in his side.

Carol looked up at Klaus asking him not to kill Tyler. She couldn't live without her son. She wished that she had made Tyler leave with Caroline after Klaus had left his body. It had not been safe since then for the two of them. She had thought she was going to lose Tyler when he'd been shot point blank by the vampire hunter that came to town.

She hadn't wanted to agree to letting the hybrids stay at her house. It was for Tyler's protection though and she just wished she could do it differently now. She had thought she was going to lose Tyler earlier in the night, but he had said he found another way to get rid of Klaus. She didn't know what it was, but it hadn't worked.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She was worried now because Klaus was here and Tyler was missing. "What did you do with my son?" Carol asked. She just hoped that the blood he had on him wasn't from Tyler.

"Nothing yet," Klaus said, "But I am going to take the last person he has away,"

Carol didn't know what Klaus meant by that and she tried to get up. However, Klaus was stronger than she was and she felt the water on her face before she saw it coming.

"You're Wrong," Caroline said send, "He has me too," she shoved the metal stake into Klaus back. It wouldn't kill him; nothing would, but the white oak stake. However, it would hurt like a bitch because she twisted it making sure a huge hole was left there. She jerked it out shoving it back into his spine with all the force she had. She did all of that in under a minute leaving the metal stake in his back.

Klaus yelled out in pain, his face shifting as his fangs came out. His hand reached out for Caroline's heart, but she was already gone. Klaus fell to his knees noticing that Carol was gone as well. Klaus reached back jerking the stake out of his spine falling over. He was done with Caroline too. She might be beautiful, but the second he got the chance she was dead too.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline sped into Elena's house because it was the only safe place. She let go of Carol making she didn't fall over from the quick stop. Carol was soaked from Klaus shoving her into the fountain of water. She knew that if she hadn't been out for a walk that Carol would be dead right now. That would have meant Tyler would have lost yet another family member. This town had taken too much from him already; she couldn't let it happen again.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked doing a once over of Carol to make sure that Klaus hadn't bitten her too. She let out a sigh of relief because she didn't want to risk Carol dying from blood loss. She only had a small scratch on her wrist.

"He was going to kill me," Carol said looking at Caroline. She had seen her entire life flashing before her eyes. She had always known that living in this town could be the death of her. She just never knew how true that was until tonight.

"But he didn't, you're safe," Caroline said back, "I got you out of there," it was the second time she had saved Carol in a year. She had done the same thing last year when the tomb vampires had tried to kill her. "I just need to call Tyler,"

Carol held onto Caroline's arm when she went to pull away. She felt scared and she knew that Caroline could see it in her eyes. She didn't care however because Caroline had become like a daughter to her.

She had taken care of Tyler every time he needed her and she was doing it for her again. She wished that she could be fearless like Caroline was. "Thank you, for saving me again," she said not caring about the tears. She had just almost died she had a right to fall apart for once.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"You're Welcome," Caroline wrapped her arms around Carol letting her cry. She wouldn't tell anybody that she had broken down. She still hadn't told a soul to this day that the strongest person she knew cried sometimes. "It's okay to break, I have," she said because she sometimes still cried when it was a bad day.

She'd lie in Tyler's arms and he'd hold her while she let the tears out. She could take comfort in him every day. She had held him a few times when he'd been the broken one. He was the strongest person she knew alive or of the undead.

Carol knew that Caroline didn't have to save her. She had once vervianed her and handed her over to be dealt with. She knew the truth now though and if Tyler wanted to be with Caroline; she wouldn't do anything besides give them her blessing. She had apologized to Caroline for what she had done and still tried to make it up to her. Caroline was the right girl for her son and it was clear that Caroline would risk her life for them.

Caroline had long since forgiven Carol for the things that had happened. She was just glad that she had gotten to Carol in time. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she hadn't. She didn't want Carol to die because Tyler still needed his mom just as much as she needed hers.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline got Carol to the couch before she went upstairs to get some towels and see if there were any of Jenna's clothes still boxed up. She remembered Elena putting one box in the closet instead of giving it away.

Caroline took out her phone and she called Stefan telling him she wasn't going to be coming to his house, "Are you okay?" Stefan asked worried that Caroline had gotten hurt. She had a knack for putting her life at risk for the ones she loved.

"Yes, but Carol almost died Stefan, She was caught in this cross fire and it's not right," Caroline pulled the box of clothes she found down knowing that Elena wouldn't mind. "She's innocent Stefan,"

"I know, Caroline, is there anything I can do?" Stefan asked.

"No, I am getting her some dry clothes now, and we're at Elena's house. It's the only place she is safe in this town." Caroline said back before grabbing a towel from the bathroom. "I have to call Tyler; he has to know she is okay,"

"Just be careful, Caroline. Don't let Tyler go after Klaus, it's the last thing that needs to happen right now," He didn't know what had gone wrong or why Klaus hadn't been put into Rebekah's He had wanted the sword earlier that day, but nobody needed to die to get it.

"I will, and I think his mom almost dying will keep him here tonight," Caroline said before she said bye and hung up her phone.

She had tried calling Tyler first, but he hadn't answered. She sent him a text this time telling him to get his ass to Elena's house and now. She knew it would get his attention because she'd put it in bold. Klaus couldn't get in the house, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try and find Carol or her.

She went back downstairs and found Carol asleep on the couch. She put the clothes on the coffee table before going to make some coffee. She wasn't about to go to sleep because she didn't know where Tyler was at. She also didn't know where Klaus was at right now, which made her nervous. Once the coffee was made and if Carol woke up she would move her upstairs to the guest room.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Saving Carol Lockwood **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: ****Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline goes for a walk instead of going to the Salvatore house. This is a good thing because she saves Tyler's mom from being killed by Klaus. Happy mother's day to all mom's.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did Carol would have never died. **

**AN2: This is for all the mothers out there happy Mother's day**

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler looked at his phone again before he walked into his bedroom. He got out of his clothes before putting on something he was more comfortable in. He hadn't called Caroline back yet, but he had tried calling his mom. She hadn't answered so he thought that Caroline had taken her home.

He was ready to snap because he'd been betrayed by somebody he thought was his friend. Haley had done all of this to in turn get all of the hybrids killed. He was the only one left now and he was sure Klaus was going to try and kill him. He didn't know how he was going to get Haley back, but he would eventually.

He wished he had never met Haley now, never asked her for help because she'd stabbed a knife into his back. It might not be a real one, but it felt close enough. She had killed his pack, which was what the hybrids were.

He had become their leader, their alpha and he had led them to their deaths. He punched his fist into the wall beside the closet. He ignored his phone ringing again as he kept punching the wall until he couldn't anymore. He slid down the wall not able to move at the moment. The tears were falling down his face. He just wasn't sure if it was from the pain of punching the wall or fact he was so angry it was the only thing he could do.

He didn't care who was calling him. He couldn't deal with anybody right now and was glad his mom's room was on the other side of the house. He would have to fix his wall later or she might freak. His hand was bleeding and he could see the bone of his left hand where he'd hit the wall so many times.

It didn't take long for the wounds to disappear, but the blood was still there. He still wanted to go after Klaus, but he didn't. He didn't want to die even though he felt like he was at the moment.

His mom needed him and he needed her. She was the reason he hadn't left town. She was the reason he had gone downstairs when the hunter showed up at their house. He had put his life on the line to protect her then. He had Caroline too and she had saved his mom too just last year. He let out a growl picking up his phone ready to send it at the wall, but when he saw Mom he answered.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Mom?" he thought she was home and too many thing started going through his mind when he saw the id pop up on his phone.

"I thought if I called from her phone you'd answer me," Caroline said letting out a sigh of relief hearing Tyler's voice. "I don't know what happened tonight, but you need to get to Elena's house now," she wasn't sure if she should mention that his mom had been attacked or if she should just leave it at that. She wasn't with Tyler and couldn't stop him from going after Klaus.

"What happened," Tyler got up off the floor grabbing his coat and he was out of the house before Caroline even spoke again. It was one of the perks of being a hybrid.

"Just get here and no stopping," Caroline said opening the front door knowing it wouldn't take Tyler long to get from where he was to here. He was faster than she was being a hybrid and all. She really liked that, but it wasn't time for that now. His mom's life was in danger and so was his and hers. Klaus had said he was coming for her next before she left.

Tyler sped into the house not stopping until he was beside the couch and Caroline turned around looking at him. "What happened, how do you have my mom's phone?"

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline smelled blood and looked down seeing the dried blood on his hands. "Oh my god, please tell me you didn't get into a fight with Klaus," she didn't know why he was bleeding.

"No, I couldn't find him," Tyler said feeling his eyes shift at the mention of the bastard. "He killed my pack; Haley never wanted to let them go,"

Caroline should have known they couldn't trust the bitch. It was ironic because his mom hadn't even trusted Haley and was getting her to spy on her when she could. She just hadn't told Tyler about that little part.

"I have your mom's phone because I brought her here," she said getting back to the reason she'd called him. "It's the only house in town that is owned by somebody alive and Klaus hasn't gotten in the house," she said trying to get it out in a hurry because she knew if she didn't say it soon then he might get a little more upset.

"Caroline," she knew that tone, he was getting annoyed, but she didn't care.

"You cannot leave this house tonight because we need you with use," Caroline said before she finally told him, "I saved your mom from Klaus," she knew it was registering because he was gripping her hand just a little tight, but it wouldn't hurt her, "He tried to drown her, Tyler, but she's okay,"

Tyler was trying to pull out of her hands, but Caroline was the one holding on tight now. "Let me go, he is going to pay for this, my pack, my mom, and you too," Klaus was trying to take everything, but he wasn't getting another damn thing.

He was angry and he wanted out of the house, but Caroline wasn't having it. He had to show Klaus he wasn't going to win. He couldn't keep messing with his life like he owned this town. Klaus had nothing in this town and he was going to leave it.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline made a quick move sweeping her leg behind his and they went crashing to the floor, with her on top. "YOU shut up and listen to me," She said, her fangs weren't out yet, but if she had to she'd do it to make him see some kind of reasoning. "We cannot lose you, your mom needs you right now," she had to get it through his head he wasn't allowed to just give up his life for theirs. She was tired of letting him think dying was the way out. "You are all your mom has, Tyler; you're her flesh and blood, her only son,"

He could easily flip them and take off, but he didn't want to move. Caroline was right and he knew it, but didn't make it right. "He keeps taking everything from me," he would take anything of the way he felt right now.

"He's not taking me, and I didn't let him take your mom," Caroline said moving her thumb over his jaw. She sometimes did it when he was pissed off to calm him down. It always worked and she kissed the veins under his eyes. "You have us both, we're not going anywhere, Tyler," she hoped that it was working because she couldn't risk him leaving.

She would sit on him until she knew he wasn't going to bolt. She'd get him naked if she had to and sit on him like that. She'd even fight him to keep him here if she had to. She had to keep him safe and keep taking care of him.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Where's my mom at now?" he asked after a few minutes.

His face had shifted back and his eyes where their normal color. He didn't know how Caroline could calm him down by doing what she did. He loved her so much that it had to be the reason. He could swear that his wolf loved her too because he was making whining sounds in his head right now; instead of growling. He could be ready to attack and if she just did what she was doing he'd be calm again in no time.

"She's in the guest bedroom," Caroline said before sitting back against his knees, but she didn't relax. She knew not to relax when things were this bad. Things could go back to the way it was in second flat. "She's okay, a little shook up and scared, but it is safer she stays here right now," their house wasn't safe and neither was hers. "She's asleep right now so not waking her would be better," Carol needed to sleep off her drunkenness and it would give her a chance to rest. She had stayed in the bedroom until she'd known she was asleep again.

"Thank you for saving her, Care," Tyler said lifting her up and getting to his feet in the same second. "You keep saving us," he couldn't ask for somebody better than Caroline.

She said he kept risking his life, well she did the same. She didn't only take care of him she took care of his mom. He knew his mom already liked her, he'd heard her the other day talking to Caroline. She'd said she was already like a daughter to her.

"I can't just stand by and let the ones I love die," Caroline said before she closed her eyes and breathing in his scent. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm on the hit list too," she sighed telling him that Klaus wanted her dead now too. "I sorta took the metal stake from a tent and went to town on his back," she was sure the bastard had a huge hole in his back before she took off with Carol.

Tyler smiled picturing what she had done kissing the top of her head. His mom and Caroline weren't safe anymore and Klaus was going to kill him the first chance he got; if not them too. He had to do something to keep them safe and his self. He just had to talk to his mom about it before he did it. He knew she would agree though.

Caroline pulled away before taking his hand and locking the door before going upstairs to the guest room. She had made a make-shift bed in the floor beside the bed so they could sleep too. "We'll be here in case she wakes up," she said pulling his jacket off tossing it on the trunk at the foot of the bed. She just hoped that Carol slept through the night so they could too.

Tyler lay down with her letting her snuggle up against him before wrapping his arm around her. He was going to make the two women he loved safe again. "I love you, Care," he said.

"Love you too, Ty," she closed her eyes glad to have his arms around her as she fell asleep.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Saving Carol Lockwood**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: ****Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline goes for a walk instead of going to the Salvatore house. This is a good thing because she saves Tyler's mom from being killed by Klaus. Happy mother's day to all mom's.**

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did Carol would have never died.**

**AN2: This is for all the mothers out there happy Mother's day**

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 3**

Tyler woke up before Caroline or his mom did, forgetting at first, where he was at. He went downstairs finding Elena in the kitchen with coffee and food. "Don't worry, I got this at the Grill, minus the coffee," Elena said. Caroline had filled her in earlier that morning when she'd found the three of them in the guest room. "You can stay here as long as you need,"

Tyler took the coffee, but turned the food down. He wasn't in the mood to eat, at least not real food. However, he was suppressing the other craving he was having. "Thanks," he hadn't talked to Elena much since she had become a vampire. He was too busy dealing with the problems he'd been having. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I've been better, I love Damon, I'm sired to him, and my brother is a vampire hunter wanting to kill me," She said before taking a drink of the coffee, "What about you?" she realized she hadn't had chance to thank Tyler for saving her at the wake they'd had for the ones that died. He'd gone up there to draw attention away from her and he'd taken a stake meant for her if she thought about it.

"Been better too," he was still trying to make up for almost getting Jeremy killed last year. He would have gotten in front of the van if he knew what Klaus was up to. He had saved Elena by calling Stefan and Damon a few months earlier when Klaus had taken her. He'd gone back for her and about gotten his self killed, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened, if you need anything let me know," he couldn't do a lot seeing as he was wanted dead, but he'd help.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"You staying alive is what you can do for me," Elena said, "Your mom and Caroline's are the only two parents left in our circle of friends," she'd lost her adopted parents to a car crash, but her biological parents and Jenna were gone do to vampires and a hybrid.

"I forgave you for what happened with Jer, you saved my life twice now," he had probably done it more, but those were the two she knew. Caroline loved him and it was all she needed to know. "Just don't let him win," Klaus was taking everything from them, but they couldn't keep letting him. This was their town not his.

"I almost lost her last night trying free my pack," he didn't know if Elena knew his original plan, but he was sure Caroline had told her by now if she knew what she did. "I have an idea on how to keep them safe, I just have to talk to my mom," he said finishing the coffee, it had helped some, but he was still going to need some blood soon. He hadn't fed since the morning before; he just had to wait for Caroline to get up.

"I'm sorry about the pack, and if you need help killing Haley then just ask," Elena said, "We'll be glad to hunt her down for you,"

Tyler gave her a smile before he got up, "Thanks, but I'm going to take care of the back stabber myself, in due time," Right now he had to talk to his mom, talk to Matt and fed, just in the opposite order. "The coffee is defiantly better than used to be," it used to be just as bad as her cooking.

"I'm going to get you," Elena said shoving him glad that he was at least picking on her. He had defiantly grown up since he became a werewolf and then broken the sire bond. "Caroline's lucky to have you," she added before he left the kitchen with two coffee cups.

"You have to catch me first, Gilbert," he called back going to see if his mom or Caroline was awake.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Carol was regretting the amount of alcohol she'd had the night before. Her head was hurting and she was feeling sick. It was the last time she drunk that much. She had been having fun up until she'd almost been killed. She looked into the mirror that was in the bathroom. Her eyes were red from the alcohol and the tears.

"I think a shower, food and coffee might help," Tyler said handing his mom one of the coffee cups he had brought upstairs.

He had already given Caroline hers before she had gone downstairs for breakfast. She had given him a cup of blood that she'd had in a thermos. She was still keeping it there, which didn't surprise him. He was also glad of it because he'd needed it.

"You're being nice," Carol said giving her son a smile. He never judged her for the things that she did. She knew that he had done about the same as she had plenty of times. He was nothing like her husband, his father, had been, but she couldn't be prouder of him. "I'm a mess," she added before taking the coffee and drinking some of it. She sat it down on the sink before turning to look at him. "Are they free?" she asked not thinking about herself at the moment.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"No," Tyler said, "They're all dead, it was all a trap mom," he was lucky that he was standing here alive. He didn't know what was going to happen now or if Klaus would finally leave town. He was going to protect his mom and Caroline though. "Haley set me up and I almost lost you too,"

"This is not your fault," Carol could see it in her son's eyes. He was blaming his self right now and none of this was on him. "You couldn't have known what she would do," she left out the part that she never trusted the girl.

She wasn't one to trust people that easily when she didn't know them. Haley said she'd helped Tyler, but she could see it all over the wolf. The only thing that she had wanted was her son. She would never let that happen because Tyler belonged with Caroline. Haley could never do what Caroline could do.

"You did," Tyler said knowing he should have listened, but he didn't want to think Haley could do that to him. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, mom, or Caroline, I could have gotten you killed," he had put her life on the line and when Haley told him about what she did, he'd taken off. He'd tried to save the pack, but he'd left his mom vulnerable. "I just left you there alone not thinking about what would happen,"

"Stop beating yourself up, Tyler," Carol said before she gave her son a hug. She knew that Tyler was still blaming his self. She pulled away looking up at him, "You told me that you are their alpha, you were trying to protect them, free them," she couldn't let him keep going on this path of blame. "I said that your dad would be proud of you, but I am too," he had grown up so much in the last two years.

Her son put his life on the line without even thinking twice. He had wanted to give his own life up and happiness to free the other hybrids. He would have given up so much for them. She couldn't be more proud of him than she was now.

He wasn't the little boy she had held in her arms in the hospital eighteen years ago. He was a man now and she was already seeing that in him. He was going to do great things in his life, ever how long it was. She knew that when she died he would be okay and Caroline would make sure of that too.

"Thanks mom," he returned the hug, "I just can't lose you, I still need you," he didn't know what he was going to do when the day did come that he had to let her go. He wasn't going to let that day be now though, "And I have an idea on how to keep you safe," he said before he filled her in on what he had come up with.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Matt wasn't sure why Tyler had called him to met him at Elena's house. He'd been helping Damon with Jeremy, but he'd shown up. He needed an excuse to get away from Klaus. He hated the bastard for what he had done to his friends. He was looking at the piece of paper that Tyler had given him now. He just didn't know what all of this meant. "You want me to move in your house?" he asked.

"Klaus tried to kill my mom last night, she's not safe there because he has been invited in," Tyler said, he knew that Matt would do it; he just had to tell him what had happened. He'd been best friends with Matt since they were in kindergarten. They'd had their moments, but they always had each other's back. He knew it was a lot to ask, but he'd do anything for him in return.

"I'm okay, thanks to Caroline," Carol said from her spot beside Tyler on the couch, "However, like he said, Klaus has been invited in," she was still nervous that he would somehow find her here and get in.

She wasn't going to live in fear though, she was going to get over that and fight back. She'd already decided that she was going to let Tyler teach her how to fight. He had promised not to leave town and she was going to do this for him. She didn't know the first thing about fighting, but she'd learn.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"We want you to move in and in all sense of the word own the house," Tyler said, "It's the only way Caroline and my mom can be safe, I can't protect them the way I want to," he said telling Matt that he had invited Klaus into the house, he'd let the bastard into their lives, and he had to fix it. "This is my way of fixing it,"

Matt nodded; he'd do anything for his best friend. He would also do anything to make sure that Caroline was happy and that Carol didn't have lose her son. He was the last one among his friends that was alive besides Bonnie, but he wasn't sure what was going on with Bonnie right now. She seemed like a different person at the moment.

"Where do I sign," Matt asked agreeing to what he was being asked to do.

Caroline smiled before giving Matt the deed to the house so he could sign it. She had saved Carol the night before, but she wasn't the only one that was saving her. Matt was saving her and Elena by letting them stay here until they got the house into a safe name.

She watched Matt sign the deed before she let out a sigh of relief. "We're safe again," Caroline said.

**THE END**

**AN3: I will continue posting my story Letters To Caroline tomorrow enjoy and Happy Mothers day. I wanted to write this for Carol cause she deserved to be saved instead of killed. **


End file.
